What Would Goten Do?
by PrincessIshtar0410
Summary: Goten and Marron have been friends forever. But what would Marron do if she made a promise to Trunks when she is in love with someone else. Full Summary inside. Lemon one-shot


Author's Note: It's been awhile since I last wrote a story! Wow! Since 2008 or maybe more! Well, I am back to write story of 2009! I'm so glad that I am here again! Love those stories you guys! My favorite so far is Night's Consequences from Kisa-kun! Go Kisa-kun! Your story made me cry! Well I'm not here to talk, I am to write. So please enjoy this little sucker!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, The show nor the companies used in the story. The plot,poem 'Remember Me' and idea are mine though.

Short Summary:Goten and Marron have been friends Goten's feeling for Marron are far more than just what happens when you tell your friend about it and he tries to take her away from you without noticing it? What would you say or act? This is the problem that Goten has. What would Goten do? *Warning! CONTAiNS LEMON!!*

It was a cloudy day for the four friends at Orange Star High. They were in Personal Fitness class,playing Volleyball in the sandy part of the courtyard.

"HA! I just spiked you!" Goten said as he high-fived Trunks.

Bra was on the sandy floor, glaring at Goten.

"You person! You did that one on purpose! You cheated!" Bra got up,dusting off excess sand on her gym shorts.

"You only wish it was on purpose so you can go and tell the coach and get me in trouble." Goten made a face at her.

"Your so lucky your on the other side of the court or else-"

"Or else what? Going to scratch me with your long fake nails?"Goten flex his fingers like a cat.

"Shut the hell up." Bra went back to her position.

Then, it started to rain on the whole class.

All the girls squeal except for Bra and Marron.

"Sheesh, its just water." Bra swayed her wet hair.

"Yeah, well for some girls its important to not get wet." Marron said,shyly.

"You can say that again." Goten enjoyed the water on his face and body.

Marron was checking him out from her view.

'Since when has Son Goten started to look decent? We've been friends for so long it's slightly difficult to remember.' Marron said in her thoughts.

Marron started to feel something for Goten since middle school, when he protected her most of the time from those snotty girls.

She doesn't have the problem now because he sometimes trains her everytime she goes over to his house.

The class started to go inside to change back into their clothes.

"Hey Marron!" Bra went up to her.

"Yes....?"Marron was putting her light blue stripped shirt and white skirt on.

"Mother is throwing one of her parties at the house again. Think you can tell your parents if they could come over tonight?" Bra said putting on her red tank top and her red mini-skirt.

"Of course. Your mother sure loves to party alot!" Marron smiled.

"Yea, if you ask me, its getting kind of out of hand. But atleast this one is for a great anniversary!" Bra said happily.

"Oh yea! It's all of our parents anniversary isn't it? Including that of the Son family as well as yours and mine!"

"Yup, you got that right! So I'll see you tonight then?"Bra gathered her things to leave.

"Of course! See you tonight!" Marron waved as her friend left.

The bell rang for the students to be dismissed home.

Goten waited with Trunks for the girls.

"Seriously man, its going to be an awesome night. I can feel it." Trunks said, closing his locker.

"I still don't understand what you mean by an awesome night." Goten said.

"Well, I know that by tonight,I am going to get laid."

"Dude, you think you might get laid, but for you to actually get it, that's very not likely to happen." Goten laughed.

"Sheesh, atleast give me some support! I got to lose my innocence someday."

"So? What makes you think its going to be tonight?" Goten leaned against his locker.

"Mother is throwing another of her parties tonight, as usual." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea? What for?" Goten was checking out some girls walking by, not listening to Trunks at all.

"Duh, its our stupid parents celebrates that kind of thing anyway?" Trunks joined him in checking out some girls.

"I...Don't...." Goten couldn't finish his sentence from looking at the many girls walking down the hallways of Orange Star.

Trunks and Goten stayed looking at girls for awhile until the girls they knew showed up.

"What are you guys up too?" Bra said.

They ignored her.

"Oh, the silent treatment huh?" Bra slipped her bookbag off her shoulder.

She twisted it in the air and swayed it right into both of the guys faces. Smacking them both.

"GRRRRRAAAAAA!!!!" Trunks yelled as he was being knocked out by his own sister.

"Owww!!! Oh crap!! Bra what the hell did you do that for!!" Goten yelled at her.

" You both know very well that I dislike it when you two ignore me." Bra slipped her bookbag back on her shoulder.

Marron laughed quietly to herself.

"Sheesh...I wish I could go back into the past and try to stop our father and mother from mating to create you!" Trunks told to his sister.

"Well obviously you were a mistake because our parents weren't married when you were born." Bra smiled and shrugged, knowing she had won this little war between her and her older brother.

"Atleast....I was made with love and not some horny hot moment between our parents." Trunks was now the one shrugging and smiling.

Bra went up to him and smacked his face.

"What's wrong, sis. Truth hurts doesn't it?" Trunks said, touching the spot were she had smacked him.

Bra turned on her heel and left to go home.

"See you guys tonight." Bra said before she went out the door.

"Well I am off you tonight guys!" Trunks said and left for the door as well.

Goten looked at Marron, who in returned looked at him and smiled.

" I guess that leaves us two. Want to come over the house?" Goten said.

"Sure." She nodded.

Then they went out of the door to the school.

"Are you still afraid to fly, Marron?" Goten said, as he took her bookbag from her.

"I'm still trying to get use to it." She said.

Goten was thinking.

"Umm...well of course, I feel fine when it's with you." Marron blushed.

He looked back at her.

"Well then, let's go then. Mother should be done with lunch by the time we get there." Goten moved in front of Marron.

"Oh yummy! I love the way your mother cooks!" Marron wrapped her arms around Goten's neck.

"So do I." He picked her up gently and laughed.

Marron held on tight as he took off for flight.

"Are you going to Mrs. Bulma's party tonight?" Goten asked Marron.

"Of course. Mother and father would never miss her parties. It must be the connection they have together."

"Yea, I guess I am stuck going too."Goten grunted.

"You don't seem like you really want to go." Marron looked up at him.

He glanced down at her.

"Of course I do, its just that I have no date to go with and I hate going alone."

Marron thought to herself.

'So thats why you don't want to go Goten.'

"I....am going..isn't that enough?" Marron said, more like a whisper.

Goten looked down at her surprisingly.

Marron blushed and moved her face closer to his chest so he wouldn't see her.

Goten really liked Marron. If at all, he was deeply in love with her. He could never see himself ever hurting her. If he did, probably wouldn't forgive himself and disappear on the face of the Earth. He didn't even think she would say something like what she just said. It really surprised him.

Goten smiled and landed to a place nearby.

Marron looked down and was wondering why they were stopping.

Goten gently put her down and looked at her.

She stood there shyly with her hands behind her back and blushing.

"Marron, you are all that I need. I didn't mean to say it like I meant too, with me having a date and all. I'm sorry I should have thought carefully of what I was me?"

She looked up at him, this time without blushing and shyness.

"Of course. Your the best guy friend I could ever ask for." She nodded and smiled.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace.

She was shock for a while and gave in to return the embrace.

The were close to Goten's house,so they walked the rest of the way.

"Goten, perfect timing. I just finished with lunch." ChiChi said,wiping her hands on napkin.

"Great! I was going to ask what we were going to have for lunch. I invited Marron over. That is ok right?" Goten said,taking his seat.

"Of course it is. How are you and your family,Marron?" ChiChi took a seat across from Goten.

"They are great. Thank you for asking Mrs. ChiChi." Marron took a seat next to Goten.

"Whew, that was a great shower." Goku said,coming out of his and ChiChi's room.

"Goku, we have a guest here." ChiChi said.

"Oh sorry about Marron!" Goku said in his cheerful way.

"Hello, . My father sends his greetings." Marron said.

"Oh? Is he sick or something?"Goku said.

They all fell of their chairs.

"Umm..not quite ." Marron tear dropped.

They all ate their lunch in peace after that.

Later that night, Bra and Trunks were helping their mother with the decorations for the party.

"!!" Bulma cried out from the living room.

"What is it mother?" Trunks said back, holding Bra up to stick a banner on the wall.

"The phone is for you. It's Goten."

Trunks immediately dropped Bra.

"Hey! What the hell!!" Bra yelled at Trunks who was no longer in the same room as her.

Vegeta then entered as Trunks ran off to the living room.

"Hey Dad." Bra said to her father as she was getting up from the ground,dusting herself off for the second time this day.

Vegeta glanced at her and smiled.

Bra smiled back.

That is how her and her father communicated.

Trunks took the phone from his mother and answered it.

"Goten! What's up?"

"You seem happy to talk to me. You would think of what you would say if I was a sexy girl instead."

"Trust me, you wouldn't know."

"Yeah, so what are you doing now?"

" I'm actually glad you called. It makes me to get away from doing all those stupid decorations."Trunks made face over the phone.

"It can't be that bad, man. So you got a minute?" Goten said.

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Well I just took Marron home. She came over for lunch."Goten smiled.

"Is that so? What does she have to do with this conversation?" Trunks said.

"Well I am getting there if you just let me finish!"

"Sorry man. Go ahead, what's going on with you and Marron?"

"Well, I just realized what I felt for her and I think I've grown to like her....in that way." Goten blushed through the phone but Trunks couldn't see it, although he could feel it.

Trunks yawned.

"Well sorry that I bore you so much, I just figured that like your my best friend that you would be happy for me."Goten said.

" Yea It's great for you,but Goten,don't you remember what I said?" Trunks said.

"No, what did you say?"

" I was the one to be Marron's first everything. Remember?"

"But Trunks that was years ago! We were kids then,we wouldn't have known what we were talking about!" Goten's voice started to rise.

"Dude,to you it may seem like nothing,but to me,it's everything. And that's what I want to be....is Marron's everything."

Goten couldn't say much to him to that last comment so he just said he had to go and hanged up the phone.

'Trunks is playing with me. There is no way he would betray me." Goten thought.

He sat thinking for awhile and decided that he was going to go over Marron's house to talk with her.

He walked out of the house and flew toward her house.

Once there, he knocked on the door twice before anyone could answer.

"Who is it?" someone said through the other side of the door.

"It's me,Goten." He reconized the voice.

The person opened the door. It was Marron.

"Goten! What on Earth are you doing here? You just dropped me off not not even an hour ago! Are you ok?"Marron said walking up to him.

"I'm fine." Goten said,slightly smiling.

Marron could notice that he was not ok. She had known him for so long she would know.

"So you want to come inside or you came to tell me something?" Marron stood in front of him.

"Well, let's stay out here, I don't think your mother would appreciate it much if I came in. Especially what happened last time." Goten scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that! My mother has gotten over it. She know how you and Trunks are, just be sure to smile and apologize when you see her." Marron smiled.

One day, while Goten,Trunks, and Bra came over to Marron's house to study, nobody was home that day. So they decided to not study and throw a party between them. Goten and Trunks were playing a video game and Trunks had beat Goten in it, so Goten got aggitated and threw the controller what he thought was the ground which happened to be the television. Goten tried to apologize, of course, 18 wasn't in the happiest of mood when that happened so she banned them from the house for a while.

"I'll say. Maybe now I have to get a part time job to pay back for the new television you guys bought."

"No worries, maybe it will all be better soon, plus my parents aren't home. Also, Master Roshi and them are still on vacation to the Virgin Islands so you know they won't be back for a while." Marron said, putting her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, and I can't believe he still thinks that all the girls there are virgins. Seriously, how can you live with him." Goten laughed.

"You get use to it I guess. So you want to come inside." Marron said, joining him in laughter.

'Oh right. I almost forgot what I was here for. Better not forget next time.' Goten thought.

"I would love too, but I like it outside. It's going to be a pretty night tonight you know?" Goten looked up at the sky.

Marron joined him.

" Really? Too bad we won't get to see it much since we still have the party to go too."

"Yeah, well anyway, I want to talk to you about something Marron." Goten looked down at her.

She looked up at him with curiosity.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked shyly.

Goten looked around and grabbed her hand.

Marron looked at Goten, then at her hand, and back at Goten.

"Marron, I want to know.....do you love me?" he looked down blushing.

Marron looked at him with a wide expression.

Goten looked at her with his eyes half-closed.

Their faces merely inches away.

"Tell me,please, I need to know." He whispered.

She shut her eyes tightly, she couldn't see into his eyes anymore for if she did, she would have melted.

He brushed his lips against hers.

"Yes!" She squeaked.

Goten moved away from her face and looked down at her.

She was looking at the ground,blushing most than usual.

"Yes, Goten I love you. But also understand that we can't be together."

Goten looked at her confused.

"Why? What's the problem with us being together?"

Marron looked like she was going to cry.

"Marron." Goten said to her.

"Because Trunks and I made a promise."

Goten felt like his heart just got stumped on ground.

"But Marron..."Goten was the one looking like he was going to cry.

"I'm so sorry Goten. If I had known that you were the one who loved me this whole time I would have made a promised to you instead." Marron grabbed onto his arm.

Goten looked down.

'I can't believe that they made a promise to each other. Why kami! Why can't I be with her!'

" I have to go Marron." Goten let go of her and flew off back to his house.

Marron looked at Goten fly off,but was clouded by the tears that was filling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry...I'm soo....SORRY!!" She screamed out.

Goten heard her scream but flew faster so he could no longer hear her voice.

It was night time and Bulma's party was starting.

Everyone was there, except for Goten.

Marron was worried about him and was still sad about what had happened earlier.

"So yea-Marron are you listening?" Bella said.

Bella was one of Marron's and Bra's friends from class.

"Yea,sorry I have to go outside for a minute." Marron got up and went to the balcony.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella said.

" I don't know, but I'll go see what's wrong with her." Bra said and walked to were Marron was.

Marron relaxed herself on the concrete railing and looked up at the sky.

The sky reminded her of about what he said not to long ago how it was so pretty. He was right.

"The sky is great tonight isn't it?" Bra said, coming up from behind her.

"Yea, it reminds me of him." Marron continued to look up.

Bra stood next to her.

"Please don't tell me you mean my brother."

"Of course.."Marron stopped in mid-sentence.

"Come on Marr-chan. I know you don't like him anymore. There is somebody else right?" Bra smiled at her.

"Yes." Marron smiled.

"Who is it?" Bra crossed her arms and laid on them on the concrete railing.

"It's someone we know very much." Marron looked down blushing.

"Don't tell me its Goten? It is isn't it?!" Bra shrieked.

"Shh..I don't want anybody else to know you big mouth!" Marron tried to quiet her down.

" why Goten? I thought that you and Trunks made a promise to each other."

"We did, but that's the thing Bra! Trunks and I were small back then and didn't know what we were talking about. I can't believe I made a promise that I can't keep. I'm such a loser."

"No your not Marr-chan! Your a beautiful and dependant teenager."

"You mean it Bra." Marron looked at Bra with a teary expression.

"Well yea, you have nice hair and a great personality. Although, you aren't that prettier than me."

"I'll just take what you said in a nice way ok." Marron laughed.

Bra joined her in laughter.

"I'm so glad to have a friend like you,Bra." She hugged her.

Bra returned the hug.

"Girl, it was nothing. What are friends for?"

"But what about that one thing about the promise?" Marron looked up at her.

"You mean the part were you and Trunks are to...um...do it?" Bra said.

Marron blushed.

"Yea, we said when we were past 18, we were to do it. But I don't want him to be my first anymore. I want it to be-"

"Goten." Bra smiled at her. " It's ok. My brother should understand."

Marron smiled greatly at her.

"Whoa, I think I found the perfect girl couple." Trunks interrupted and laughed.

"Shut up you teme! Gosh, I wish you get out of my life once and for all." Bra yelled at him.

Marron laughed.

"Aw, you know I love you sis." Trunks went up to Bra and hugged her.

"Eww!! Get off of me!!" Bra tried to get out of his grasp.

Trunks was kissing her cheek many times.

Bra got out of his grasp and slapped him.

"Teme!" She swayed her hair in the air from the pain that rushed through her hand. Her brother had a hard face.

"Marron, could I speak a word with you?" Trunks said.

Marron looked at Bra.

"You know what to do." Bra winked at her.

Marron nodded back and left with Trunks.

"Let's just hope that he really does understand. I have a feeling that this could risk alot of friendships." She said and left to go back to her friends.

"So, here we are. Alone you and me." Trunks said.

"Well actually, I have something to tell you-" Marron started to say.

"I know Marron." Trunks said seriously.

"You...do?" Marron wondered why he didn't seem so mad or anything.

"Yes, I do. And I'm nervous too, but I think it would be great no matter what. You know we don't have to do it here, we could go to-"

"Trunks wait,you got it all different now." Marron interrupted.

"What is different now?" Trunks looked at her confused.

"Well I mean, you really think that promise was true and real?"

" Of course I do, Marron. I've waited for a long time for this day. I even tried to make it special for you."

"I appreciate it. Really I do, but things have changed." Marron was stuttering.

"Yea, things have changed for the better, right?" Trunks sounded like he was getting angry.

Marron stood there quietly. She didn't know what else to tell him.

Trunks then grabbed her face and pressed his lips down on hers.

Elsewhere, Goten had arrived but hadn't told anybody. As a matter of fact, he was looking at Trunks and had heard everything and was seeing the sight before him now.

Marron was trying to fight Trunks off but he tighten his grip everytime she tried too.

"Trunks! Stop it!" She got a free way out and looked at him angrily.

"How dare you! Why would you force yourself on me! Your cruel Trunks! Very cruel!" Marron yelled at him.

Trunks wiped his lips lightly.

" I'm not cruel. I'm just fufilling a promise that we made years ago." Trunks said to her.

"I told you, things have changed! I don't like you anymore Trunks! Not in that way anyway, and what you just did know what wrong and you know it!" Marron yelled so hard, she was having trouble breathing.

"Sorry Marron. I didn't know I was hurting you. So then you are saying that we are not going to do this tonight?"

"Sorry Trunks but no we are not. I don't..want you to be my first anymore."

After she said that, she took off running out of Capsule Corp.

Goten followed her out and kept following her out until she stopped.

Marron was out of breath but was back home.

She unlocked the door and went inside.

Goten was outside and looked through a window.

He saw her crying on the floor.

He hated to see her cry. Hell, he even hated to see her sad and depressed.

Good thing a window was open at the top.

He went through it.

It wasn't breaking in if your helping a friend. That is how Goten seen it anyway.

He went downstairs were he sat on the steps and was looking over her.

_Remember when we will die._

_Remember how we lived._

_Remember the sky_

_Remember when we were kids._

Marron heard singing coming from the steps. She looked that way and saw no one.

She wiped her tears and started to get up from the ground.

_Remember the time._

_Remember the fate._

_Remember You and I_

_Remember our first date._

Marron saw spikey hair and a tall dark form. She also reconized the voice.

It was Goten, but what was he doing here?

_Remember the embrace._

_Remember free._

_Remember always._

_Remember me._

Goten stepped down from the steps.

Marron came closer to him.

"That was...."

"Our song we made up back when we were young.I remember." she smiled at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Yea, you sang it to me all the time I was sick or sad." He said.

"I missed you, Goten-kun." Marron said to him.

"It wasn't that long that I left." he said.

"True, but the way you just left earlier. I felt really bad about what I said. I'm so sorry that I hurt you Son Goten. I would never do it again." she closed her eyes.

"It's ok, Marr-chan. I would never and could never stay mad at you for a long time."

She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"So, I thought you and Trunks-" he started to say to break the silence.

"We broke the promise. It wasn't going to be worth it anyway. Not if I was in love with somebody else." she said,lowering her head down.

" I saw him kiss you though. So I guess you already got your first kiss done with." he said it in a sad tone.

She looked at him surprised!

"What makes you say that?" She said.

"Well, you two did atleast part of the promise right." he said.

"True, but I still have my innocence."

"Yea, but I was hoping to be your first kiss and not him."he turned away in embarresment.

"If you saw him do that to me, then why didn't you stop him?"

"I thought it was what you wanted."

"What about when I was struggeling? You could have helped me then!" she raised her voice.

"Yea, but what would you do if I had hurted Trunks. Then you probably wouldn't speak to me ever again." Goten looked sadden by this conversation so she tried to make it better.

She didn't wait any longer to act. She went up to him and kissed him.

Goten looked down at the sight before him.

Then she broke it before he could try and kiss her back.

"They always say that 2nd is the best, Goten."

Goten looked at her in contentment.

Then she moved away from him and stood beside him.

"Want something to drink?" she said,breaking the silence.

"No I'm ok." he sat down on the sofa.

She sat next to him.

She took his hand and kissed it gently.

He glanced down at her.

"I always loved how large yet soft your hands are,Goten-kun." she said, nuzzeling them against her cheek.

"I always loved how cute and yet strong you are,Marron-chan." she smiled.

He couldn't help himself anymore, he needed her more than ever. This was very different to him in a werid way.

He moved so that he was leaned over her.

She noticed this and fell back against the arm of the sofa.

She was under him and he was top.

"Marron." he said her name in a sweet voice.

She shut her eyes tightly and blushed a very dark red.

Goten moved down and placed his lips over hers.

Marron stayed still for a while.

Goten grabbed her wrists gently and wrapped them around his neck.

She followed him and started to kiss him back.

She was a novice at this kind of thing so this was all new to her.

Goten started to stroke her arms gently.

Marron ran her hands through is hair.

"Marron, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to feel like I am making you do something that you don't want." Goten whispered to her.

Marron,still with her eyes shut,nodded for him to continue.

Goten looked at her and sighed.

He got up from were he was at and sat back in a sitting position.

Marron noticed this and immediately sat up.

"Why...did you stop?" she asked in a very sad tone.

"I know you told me to continue but I need to hear you say that you want to continue. I mean if you don't feel comfortable with me doing this,you can say so. I won't get mad at you for not wanting to do this, Marron." Goten looked at her and smiled.

"I'm just not really good with this type of thing,please forgive me,Goten.I do want to continue. I wouldn't want it to be with anybody else except with you." she grabbed the ends of her dress and looked down.

Goten didn't need to use anymore words, he gently grabbed her and picked her up in his arms.

He took her to her bedroom and laid her down gently on her bed.

She grabbed a hold of his shoulders for the kiss not to break.

Goten laid on top of her, trying not to put his whole weight on her tiny form.

She reached for the ends of his shirt and pulled it up.

Goten broke the kiss for second to pull the shirt over his head.

He then bent right back down,kissing her soft lips again.

She raised her body to touch his slight built frame.

He growled when she did so.

For some reason, she was getting use to the feeling that built up inside her.

He moved his hands from her back to her shoulders.

Marron was begging for entrance at his mouth.

Goten gladly let her explore his full mouth before playing around with her bottom lip.

While they were doing that, he moved his hands from her shoulders down to her breasts.

Marron moved her hands and placed them on his chest.

The feeling was making her feel werid for she had never felt such a feeling.

He gently grabbed and squeezed them through her dress she was wearing.

Marron moaned through his mouth and he moved from her lips to her cheek.

After he felt on her breasts, he moved down her tummy and a little lower to her legs.

"Goten." Marron whispered.

Goten looked up and down at her.

"Yes?"

She moved to his ear and said, "I want you."

Goten smiled at her and moved his hands up her dress to caress her thighs.

Marron moved her hands to his belt that held his pants and unbuckled it.

Goten smirked and moved his hands further up her dress and slid her panties off.

"Goten..I feel slightly werid." she blushed.

He kissed her forehead.

"It's ok, I'm going to take care of you. I won't hurt you I promise." he smiled.

She nodded for him to continue.

After she took off his belt, she went for his pants and tried to unbuttoned them.

He stood up and helped unbuttoned his pants.

She then stood up and kissed him.

While they were kissing, she moved her hand down his unbuttoned (and unzipped) pants and onto his erected member.

Goten gave a mix of a growl and a moan.

He couldn't help himself any longer.

He laid her right back down on the bed.

He unbuttoned a few buttons of her dress to release her bosoms out.

The bra was in the way so he just lifted it up.

Her breasts bounced when he did so.

The weridest thought that was going to his mind at that moment, was that, Marron had the attitude of her father but everything else was more of her mother.

He stood right at her entrance and entered a little of him inside of her.

"Marron, this is going to sting a little. Are you sure you want to do this? Because, you can't go back after you do."

Marron smiled at him and raised her hand to touch his face.

"I would love it more if it was you who is going to do this."

Goten nodded. He moved back and thrusted forward into her barrier.

She winced in pain and yelled a little.

He kissed her to assure her that he was going to wait until she adjusted to him.

When she was adjusted to him, she kissed him to let him know.

He then started to thrust slowly at first and increased his speed.

She moaned with every thrust he gave and blushed the whole time.

Goten moaned along with her and moved his lips down to her neck were he placed hot kisses there.

Marron moved her hands into his hair again and rubbed his back every now and then.

Goten then moved down to her breasts were took one of her nipples into his warm mouth.

She moaned louder now that she was feeling two different pleasures in two different places.

Goten felt her go tighter around him. This drove him over the edge.

He moved faster into her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist so he would go deeper inside her.

He felt that he hit a special spot inside her and went faster to make sure.

Marron was now the one going over the edge.

Goten could feel that she was close to releasing.

He wanted to release himself along with her, so he try to tickle the spot longer.

"G-Go-Goten!! I'm..." she said.

Then she released herself onto him.

Goten didn't stop when she released so he kept thrusting into her so he could release himself with her.

Her release was a long one because Goten didn't stop.

Goten then felt him releasing and took a final thrust into her.

Marron could feel him release inside her.

Both of them were out of breath now since their love making.

Once they were breathing regularly, they both held each other close.

"I'm glad that you were the one that was for me." Marron said.

"I'm also glad that you were my first too." Goten smiled.

Marron looked at him confused.

"I thought that you already had done this." she said.

"Nope. Your my first!" Goten smiled.

"But how? You seemed really experienced though." She blushed.

"Well, I do watch some of those movies Master Roshi had in his closet. Trunks and I stoled them one time."

Marron then got the hint.

"Oh, so no wonder you know what to do then." she laughed.

"Yea,well what about you? You didn't seem inexperience either."

"Well about that, I use to keep watch over on Master Roshi too. I always thought it was werid that a girl and a guy would do such a thing just for pleasure."

"Yea, isn't that right." Goten kissed her.

"So then, you did have alot of girls Goten. You're telling me that you hadn't slept with atleast one of them?"

"Funny you should say, everytime I tried to get a girl to bed it wasn't a piece of cake either you know. I was never good with timing. I would do it too soon or too late. But also, some didn't seem the type I would sleep with either." he laughed.

She laughed along with him.

"Yea, my love life wasn't really a party. You know what I mean?" he said.

"The party! We better go back before somebody suspects us!" She said, getting up to get herself dressed.

" Oh yea, I forgot about that." he said.

After they got ready, he picked her up and together they flew back to the party.

When they arrive there, everyone was still having fun and dancing.

"Oh Goten! There you are! Where have you been young man! I've called your phone alot of times and you didn't answer me!" ChiChi said to her youngest son.

"Sorry Mom. I was helping Marron out."

Marron looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Aw, are you alright Marron dear? I hope Goten didn't cause you too much trouble." ChiChi said.

"Not at all. If at all, he helped me out alot." She winked at him.

Bra came out of no where and tried to take Marron away.

"I'll be back." She said to Goten and kissed him.

Goten kissed her back and smiled.

"Ok, I'll be here." Goten said.

Bra and Marron went off to talk about what just happened. If at all, she would give all the details of what just happened earlier.

Trunks spotted Goten and went to talk to him.

"So man, have a great night?" he said.

"You don't even know the half of it." Goten smiled.

The End.

Author's Note: Yay! I just finished my first lemon story! And my first story of 2009! It's quite long too. Sorry I didn't know I was making such a long story. It wasn't this long in my mind when I was planning it. But I would like to know if you enjoyed it! It was also my first lemon too. I learned from reading around other lemon fics so I wonder if I made it as great as the others. Please review and let me know.  
Oh! And a hint is that Trunks never found out what happened that night. I'm also accepting fic requests if you want. Thank you for reading! Until the next story! Peace! PrincessIshtar


End file.
